Always
by CinnamonIrony
Summary: A series of drabbles to warm your bones while on hiatus. It'll be a mix of original ideas, prompts and suggestions. Captain Swan, smuff and fluff.
1. Mantras

**Mantras**

**A/N:** First of many many Captain Swan drabbles. Unbetaed.

**Summary: **Mantras he can't keep to himself + Favorite intimate times. His and hers. Sexy fluffiness.

**Words:** 941

**Rating:** M-ish?

* * *

She loves it when it's sinfully slow, like that first time. When he takes his time to caress every corner of her skin with his hand or his lips. When they look at each other as they build up the pace. When every movement she makes seems to scream I love you. When every sigh, every moan, every whimper is sorely and purely his body trying not to verbalize what he's thinking. Because repeating I love you over and over again like a mantra is pretty dangerous at this stage in their relationship. So he says it, without saying it and she hears it without listening.

He loves it when she initiates it, when it's hard and fast and full with need. When she lets it build up for a while, because she's a little too shy to show how much she needs him. So when she does initiate it's like the kiss in Neverland: rough and hot and confusing. Those are the times when he (un)intentionally uses his hook to rip her clothes off because they are a train wreck waiting to happen, they have no buts or stops. He takes her against the door or on the floor or over the table. Wherever it's available at the time. Once even in the supply closet at the station. There's no knowing when it will happen, he stops trying to predict it. Those are always the times where they almost get caught, but they simply don't care.

She specially likes it when it's early in the morning before work, when he stays over. When the first rays of sunlight dance in his eyes and he kisses her good morning, and she just knows there is no other place in the world where he'd rather be. Those times it's special because none of them know where one starts or the other ends, when it's between a dream and reality. Those are always the mornings she arrives early to work with two cups of coffee and a surprising good mood. David always suspects something is up, and laughs about it at dinner with Mary Margaret until it starts to happen everyday. And that's when they realize that Emma and Hook are living together unofficially.

He likes to remember those times when she gets in the shower with him at the break of dawn. When he didn't realize he woke her up unintentionally, and she can't bear not to look at him first thing in the morning. When they wash each other's worries away, when she shows him she's not afraid to touch his most sensible spot, his stump. She always takes time to kiss every scar on his body and he feels like it took a bloody long time for him to find her. Those times, after, she always jokingly complains that he has got to stop waking up so early, he's not a sailor anymore and she needs her sleep. It's bittersweet, and on the first few times he just smiles half-heartedly as he gets dressed. Then, one time, as soon as she says it she looks at him and realizes that she just said something horribly insensible. That time she covers her mouth and watches as he weakly puts on his leather pants. She hugs him and feels the weight of his lost home. He's tracing maps on her bare back when she shyly suggests he should move in. He smiles at her, happiness spreading through his eyes as he cockily states that they already live together now. She punches her arm playfully, and just to make it official they go shopping for a bigger bed.

But maybe her favorite time was that when they were almost reaching a year together. When she takes him to the docks blindfolded as he whispers innuendos all the way. He talks about skinny-dipping and summer days, as she can't contain her laughter. When she took off his blindfold and showed him his new vessel, _The Black Swan_ as he baptized it days later. She can recall how his eyes filled with tears and how he laughed and hugged her and twirled them around and around. It took months to convince Leroy to sell it to her, but it was worth it. That was the first time they made love in the little cot in the cabin as the sea rocked the ship. It always reminds her of the first time ever, because he's insatiable, he couldn't get enough of her, he ran his hand and lips all over her body and stared intently into her eyes as he entered her. That time he whispered I love you over and over again, like a mantra unable to contain himself.

But maybe the best thing about that night was to wake up afterwards, limbs entwined, smiling at each other. When he asked a question and all she could say was yes, a million times yes.

One night, while drinking wine sitting on the couch at their home after a long day, her feet comfortably over his lap, she curiously asked him what his favorite time was. He looks at her lovingly and can't really pinpoint at one, because he loves every one of them, that every time was unique, because every time they are making love they're _making love_, they're breathing life into each other, they fill their once empty body shells with magic. And that was the time, the first time, that she said I love you first. The first time she repeated his mantra over and over again as she caressed every last inch of his body. The first time of many many more.


	2. Us Against the World

**Us Against the World**

**A/N:** For akemilla, my favorite beta (though I still have to check it a little). Inspired in Colplay's song of the same name.

**Summary: **AU. Musician!Killian. First encounters. A little of OQ too.

**Words:** 1075

**Rating:** PG

* * *

Emma sat in the pub by herself, a rum-and-coke between her hands. She brought the glass to her lips as her eyes darted across the room looking for someone.

It was a Wednesday night, so the pub was almost empty. But it didn't really matter, even on a Friday or a Saturday when the place was usually packed he would have noticed her. As his rough fingers tuned the guitar, his eyes fixed upon her figure. The stunning lady was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves, golden locks falling down her shoulders framing her face. It was weird to see such a beautiful creature by herself in the middle of the sea of empty tables and chairs.

He sat on the stool and balancing the instrument on his knee. A white light turned on over his head blinding him momentarily. The man blinked uncomfortably for a couple of seconds and smiled charmingly at the five members of the crowd. He leaned a little to talk into the microphone.

"Evening" he said grinning before lowering the mic a little placing it closer to his mouth. "This is my first night here, sort of an audition for a spot on the weekends". He chuckled a little, trying to swallow his nervousness. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Killian Jones, and I hope to be worth your while."

His fingers played a soft melody, the first beats of the song magically binding him to the performance. Closing his eyes as he started singing.

_Oh morning come bursting, the clouds, Amen _

_Lift off this blindfold, let me see again _

_And bring back the water, let your ships roll in. _

_In my heart she left a hole_

His voice was light, swirling through the room reaching her. Emma looked up at the stage where this Killian Jones was singing with a silvery voice. His eyes still closed as his fingers stroked the chords of his guitar.

_The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties _

_The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes _

_And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes _

_And the saints go marching in_

His blue-sky eyes opened meeting hers. The man smiled a half smile as he held her gaze. She was hypnotized, lost in the lyrics and the rising melody. So much so that a couple entered the bar without her noticing.

_And sing slow-ow-ow-ow it down_

_Through chaos as it swirls _

_It's us against the world_

Robin and Regina greeted her warmly and apologized for being late. Stealing Emma's precious attention from the stage and from the lonely man who seemed to sing only to her.

_Like a river to a raindrop, I lost a friend _

_My drunken hazard Daniel in a lion's den _

_And tonight I know it all has to begin again _

_So whatever you do, don't let go_

The couple kept talking for a while, whispering, while she smiled politely as her attention drifting back to the musician. A couple of strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes that were now focused on his guitar. He lifted his face, as if knowing, meeting her burning stare with his once more. Regina smiled to herself and elbowed Robin to shut up, signaling their partner with her eyes. Robin chuckled.

_And if we could float away _

_Fly up to the surface and just start again _

_And lift off before trouble _

_Just erodes us in the rain _

_Just erodes us in the rain _

_Just erodes us and see roses in the rain_

The song mesmerized the seven people in the bar, the melody enveloping them softly. The way he licked his lips was almost unholy, his gaze never leaving hers.

_And sing slow-ow-ow-ow it down _

_Slow-ow-ow-ow it down_

She was a siren, and Killian couldn't believe _he_ had captured her with his song. He felt like a ship lost at sea that was being pulled by the currents to her uncharted shore. The song, their song, rose in circles to the sky reaching its climax.

_Through chaos as it swirls _

_It's us against the world _

The singer had a magnetic pull to him, like gravity tugging her. Like they were meant to stand close to each, pushed together by forces they couldn't control. She felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

_Through chaos as it swirls _

_It's us against the world_

He looked intently into her eyes as if discovering he meant every word. The song came to an end, the last notes echoing in the room, bouncing off the walls. He smiled nervously at the floor as he ran a hand through his hair, arranging those strands of hair that tickled his nose. Emma turned to Regina, who met her gaze with a knowing grin.

"He's cute, huh?" she whispered and the two of them giggled.

Killian played five more beautiful covers, although none of them as intense as the first one. The spotlight turned off and a record started playing in the background. Robin approached him as he was putting his guitar on the stand. Emma watched from the rim of her eyes, failing to pay attention to what Regina was saying.

"Girls?" said Robin sneaking an arm through his girlfriend's back. "This is Killian Jones. We're old mates, I got him the audition. Killian this is Regina, my lady…"

"Nice to meet you" interrupted Regina, eyeing Emma curiously. Killian smiled warmly shaking her hand.

"And this is Emma" said Robin signaling her.

"Emma Swan, a pleasure" she said stretching her hand to him, her voice was hiding her tension well, but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She glanced at him through her dark lashes. His smile turned into a grin.

Killan took her hand, electricity sparking through their fingers as they touched.

"The pleasure is all mine, love" His hand twitched a little when they let go, a tingling feeling remained.

The chaos of their storms came still for a moment, like they were both trapped in the eye of the hurricane. His clear blue sky eyes met her serene sea green gaze, a horizon forming between them stretching infinitely. None of them could tell if it was a coincidence or fate that brought them together at that very moment in time, but either way it felt like it was always meant to be like this.

Him. Her. As easy as breathing.


	3. The Jolly Roger

**THE JOLLY ROGER**

**A/N:** I've been keeping this one from you for a while, I promise I'll write more. Also on tumblr.

**Summary: **One last time, Killian sails the Jolly to port.

**Words:** 823

**Rating:** PG

* * *

The wind soared through the moonless night. Only the waves kissing the bow of the Jolly Roger could be heard. The ship was gaining speed, loyal as ever one last time for him. His only hand clenched around the steeling wheel.

He gasped for air feeling like he was drowning in despair, this was the last time he would stand on that deck, the last time he would feel the sea breeze racing through the horizon shuffling his hair. This had been his home for almost all of his life, his best friend, his confidant. Here he had his first victories, his first losses, he fell in love and made love, he lost so much and gained everything he ever had. He had nothing if he didn't have his ship.

Except Emma.

Emma, _Emma_, **_Emma_**.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest at the thought of seeing her again. The ghost of her touch on his skin, on his lips. If he was going to be worthy of her, a lost princess, a savior adrift, sacrifice was imminent.

But he was a pirate, had been a pirate for so long. The Captain Hook inside was desperate to take control, to find other ways to get to her, but not for the right reasons and not by the right means. Turmoil raged in his mind, trying to determine which was the direction his moral compass was pointing to.

However Hook had long been gone, stored in a locked chest inside the back of his mind gently coaxed by Emma. Nervous Killian Jones, taking his place for the very first time in centuries. A man who no longer hid behind the façade of revenge and hate, one who was driven by much higher purpose. Some would call him a fool; others would call him a hero.

His conscience, an attachment that came with his good side, the one he had thoughtfully ignored, the voice of his long lost Liam, praised him. For once, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was willing to do the right thing… without expecting something in return.

Killian Jones was determined to find her and take her home, to be by her side whenever he was needed, to earn her trust fully and completely, to love her even if needed be from afar, to make her happy. His love for Emma was untainted by hatred, full of light and warmth that filled his corpse with life. Never had he felt so lost and so completely found at the same time. Every part of him completely tuned to her. His soul mending his broken mind, reconciling his best and his worst just for her, because of her. It could only be True Love, his one true love.

The Jolly had been his home for so long, but it was a pirate ship, Hook's pirate ship. There was no honor in holding on to a home that had seen the worst of his life, of his being. It had been the scenario of all his crimes and vices. But the Jolly was once the Jewel, as Hook was once Killian. And a home is always a home, not only the bad parts, but the good ones too.

Liam's ship is almost unrecognizable now, he almost destroyed it the first years he went into piracy. But his brother's memory still lingered in some corners. Milah, however was always present, haunting every single nook and cranny, she never truly left.

Hook was desperate to hold on to Milah, to a woman who had died three centuries ago barely feet away from where he stood. Killian felt the need to let go, to let her memory rest in peace.

The ink on his right arm itched his skin, his promise never fulfilled.

Emma too, lingered in the air. He couldn't discern if it was because he was bound to carry her around with him everywhere he went, or because she also had been here. A guest at the Jolly Roger in their last trip to Neverland. Her golden locks caressed by the breeze whenever she stood on deck, her strong hands holding on to the ropes for balance she did not have.

Emma, _Emma_, **_Emma_**.

His mind drifted to her, somewhere in the Land Without Magic. Her memories dormant, not remembering her family, her friends. Not remembering him. And he loved her, couldn't bear not to. Desperately, hopelessly, entirely in love. Forever bound to her.

He was willing to give up his live, his very soul for her happiness. And at that moment he knew what he had to do. The Jolly Roger was certainly a high price to pay, but he was willing to give everything up for her. So his home, wasn't really that expensive of a fee. At the back of his mind, Hook agreed reluctantly.

At that moment, Emma felt closer than ever.

"Hold on, love. I'm coming"


End file.
